


Seksmisja

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Series: Seksmisja [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Fuzja Seksmisji, Jackie Rhodes, Natasha Stark - Freeform, seks między osobami które nie wiedzą co to seks, wszyscy we fiku są kobietami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ścieżka kariery, jaką wybrała Jackie, byłaby o wiele łatwiejsza, gdyby nie musiała dzielić pokoju z Natashą Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seksmisja

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611).

Zazwyczaj to Jackie musiała przypominać Natashy, że poza jej małym, majsterkowym warsztatem istnieje inny świat. Natasha potrafiła całymi dniami siedzieć i budować roboty, które miały pomóc ludziom w pracy, w kopalniach i w codziennym życiu.

Jackie była dumna z przyjaciółki pomimo tego, że czasami miała ochotę ją udusić za budzenie o drugiej w nocy; a to dlatego, że Jackie musi coś przytrzymać, a to Natasha musiała coś przyciąć lub przyspawać, albo po prostu zaczęła głośno do siebie mówić. W takich chwilach Jackie żałowała, że musi dzielić pokój ze studentką oddziału Służb.

Służby były największym, a zarazem najmniejszym filarem w ich społeczeństwie. Największym, bo w ich skład wchodziło wszystko, co nie należało do obowiązków Genetix, Archeo i Sekcji Specjalnej: inżynieria, elektrotechinka, architektura, ekonomia, produkcja, nauczanie i wiele innych, jednak z powodu tego rozbicia wydawało się, że traciły na ważności. Stały w cieniu trzech wymienionych głównych departamentów: Genetix, które zajmowało się nie tylko pozyskiwaniem i badaniem odzyskanego materiału genetycznego, na co wskazywałaby nazwa, ale też dbano o poprawną recepturę posiłków, aby nie zabrakło w nich odpowiedniej ilości składników odżywczych, zajmowano się farmaceutyką i eliminowaniem chorób, leczono ludzi i przeprowadzano operacje, gdy zaszła taka potrzeba; Archeo, gdzie szukano jedynej drogi ekspansji, która była dostępna w dzisiejszych czasach – czyli coraz bardziej w dół, bo powierzchnia nadal była napromieniowana i nie zanosiło się na zmianę w tej kwestii – a także analizowano znaleziska i obmyślano, które kwestie z przeszłości człowieczeństwa można wykorzystać w ich społeczeństwie, aby zwiększyć efektywność pracy; i wreszcie Sekcja Specjalna, której członkinie pilnowały porządku w granicach państwa podziemnego, projektowały broń, działały jako służby ratownicze i dążyły do całkowitej likwidacji Obozów Dekadencji.

Jackie miała tego pecha, że razem z pozostałymi kandydatkami do Sekcji Specjalnej o nazwiskach od M do Z została zakwaterowana w akademiku Służb, ponieważ w koszarach zabrakło miejsc. O wpół do szóstej miała musztrę, więc musiała wstawać wcześniej niż koleżanki z koszar, ale przez hałasującą tuż obok Tashę często miała problem z zasypianiem o normalnej, ludzkiej porze. Gdy Tasha wchodziła w trans, nie można było jej odciągnąć od maszynerii, a z tego co Jackie zaobserwowała, takie zachowanie nie było wyjątkiem wśród studentek Służb zajmujących się robotyką.

Jackie mogłaby przysiąc, że kiedy zaczynały naukę, Tasha specjalizowała się w cybernetyce. Pół roku później zaczęła mieć wątpliwości, bo Tasha robiła notatki z pomocą dalmierza laserowego, który po paru miesiącach został zastąpiony laptopem. Jackie nie próbowała zgadywać, co oznaczają kolumny liczb na ekranie.

Obecnie Tasha zajmowała się, cóż – brudną robotą, bo miała masę części na swoim blacie, które nie wyglądały, jakby miały potencjał stać się czymś innym. Ostatnim razem w ten sposób powstała Dum-E, z której Tasha była dumna – na początku; później już mniej, bo groziła, że wyda ją na złomowisko. Dum-E była sztuczną inteligencją w “ciele” robota, stworzonym do podawania Tashy potrzebnych jej części. Obecnie więcej bałaganiła na blacie niż podawała, jednak Jackie zbytnio się temu nie przyglądała, bo była zajęta swoimi zaliczeniami, a historia wojenna była naprawdę ciężkim tematem. Dodając do tego zaliczenie ze składania broni, otrzymywało się Jackie pogrążoną w swoim świecie, która ślęczała nad książkami, rozkładając i składając atrapy na swoim łóżku.

I może przez jeden dzień wszystko byłoby okej. Ale kiedy pokój wypełniały rytmiczne trzaski ćwiczeń i odgłosy spawania, to bardzo łatwo było nie usłyszeć przypomnienia o pigułce. Było jeszcze łatwiej, kiedy ktoś kradł prąd, bo potrzebował więcej mocy do swojego dzieła, przez co głośniki przestały działać.

A dwa dni bez pigułki potrafią pochrzanić cały układ hormonalny organizmu.

Dzień trzeci zaczął się w miarę normalnie. Jackie obudziły głośne pomrukiwania dochodzące od warsztatowej części pokoju; Natasha znowu zasnęła na blacie i pewnie jej twarz będzie poraniona od gwoździ i innych małych elementów, które się na nim zazwyczaj znajdowały.

Jackie westchnęła i zaczęła się przeciągać, ale poczuła pod plecami coś twardego. Jęknęła, bo nigdy jej się nie zdarzyło zasnąć na swoich atrapach, na dodatek złożonych tylko do połowy. Ostrożnie uniosła się na czworaka i zeszła z łóżka, prostując się dopiero, kiedy stanęła na nogach. Nie posprzątała, bo mimo iż był wolny weekend, musztra nadal obowiązywała i musiała się pospieszyć, żeby na nią zdążyć. Szybko się ubrała w dresy, chwyciła suchą skibkę chleba i wychodząc, potargała Natashę po jej krótkich włosach.

— Wstawaj i zrób mi kawę! — zawołała przez ramię i trzasnęła drzwiami.

Nie spodziewała się, że po powrocie zastanie, hm, cały garnek wypełniony skruszonymi ziarnami kawy rozpuszczalnej, postawiony na jej łóżku. Przez chwilę tylko mrugała oczami, bo nie wiedziała, jak w ogóle zareagować. Potem odetchnęła głęboko, ściągnęła przepoconą od ćwiczeń koszulkę i ostrożnie odstawiła garnek do aneksu kuchennego. A dodatkowo, dla uspokojenia, poskładała atrapy do końca, odłożyła je i pościeliła łóżko.

Kiedy już ochłonęła, postanowiła zająć się zemstą na zimno – bo tak smakuje najlepiej. Słyszała włączony prysznic, więc Natasha pewnie próbowała zeskrobać z siebie cały bród, którego nie miała czasu wcześniej dokładnie wyczyścić. Jackie wkradła się do łazienki z zamiarem spuszczenia wody w toalecie – co skutkowałoby lodowatym strumieniem z prysznica – ale zamarła, bo gdy podchodziła do sedesu, usłyszała odsuwaną zasłonę. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Natashę.

Dopiero po pewnym czasie zorientowała się, że nie patrzy na jej twarz, ale błądzi wzrokiem po całym jej ciele: po krągłościach bioder, wcięciu w talii i pełnych piersiach. Widziała to wszystko już wcześniej – w szczególnie upalne dni żadna z nich nie miała zamiaru dusić się w ubraniach, dlatego po akademiku chodziły nago. Zresztą nie tylko one.

Jednak nigdy wcześniej nie doceniała tego tak jak teraz. Poczuła rumieniec na policzkach i nie wiedziała, co go wywołało. Bardzo możliwe, że był to wzrok Natashy skierowany na jej piersi i brzuch, który instynktownie napięła, uwydatniając mięśnie. Kiedy Natasha oblizała usta, pękła między nimi jakaś tama.

Nie wiedziały, co robić, ale mimo wszystko odnalazły się w swoich ramionach, chcąc być jak najbliżej. Woda pod prysznicem jeszcze leciała, więc Jackie ściągnęła spodnie i bieliznę, aby ich nie pomoczyć. Dość często brały razem prysznic, przez pośpiech lub po prostu po to, żeby porozmawiać, nie urywając myśli w połowie. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Nic nie mówiły, bo były za bardzo zafascynowane uczuciami, które odkrywały za pomocą dotyku.

Jackie przesuwała wzrokiem po szybko unoszących się piersiach Natashy. Zaciekawiła się jej stojącymi sutkami, bo woda nadal była ciepła, więc nie powinno być jej zimno. Przesunęła po nich kciukami, a Natasha jakby straciła równowagę, bo wygięła się do przodu z cichym sykiem, jednocześnie opierając tyłek o ścianę. Jackie chciała się cofnąć, myśląc, że zrobiła jej krzywdę, ale Natasha złapała ją za nadgarstek i przyłożyła dłoń do swojej piersi. Jackie przysunęła się cała do Natashy, jakby nie była w stanie po prostu wyprostować ręki, jakby cały jej świat zawęził się tylko do Natashy.

— Masz naprawdę gładką skórę — przerwała ciszę, pieszcząc dłonią pierś Natashy. Ta przesunęła swoją rękę wyżej, od nadgarstka Jackie za łokieć. Drugą rękę rozłożyła na jej brzuchu, przesuwając kciukiem po mięśniach. Jackie wciągnęła ostro powietrze, bo o ile skóra Natashy była gładka, to jej dłonie nosiły ślady posługiwania się narzędziami: były pełne zgrubień i małych blizn.

Sama Natasha wydawała się oczarowana mięśniami Jackie, bo zacisnęła rękę na jej bicepsie i naparła dłonią na brzuch, jakby chciała wybadać, czy Jackie się odsunie. Jackie nie dość, że się nie odsunęła, to z napiętymi jak stal mięśniami przysunęła się i uszczypnęła sutek Natashy, która zamrugała i odchyliła głowę do tyłu.

Obie czuły pulsowanie między nogami, ale nie wiedziały dlaczego. Znowu instynkt pokazał im, co należy zrobić; zbliżyły się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, wsuwając nogę tej drugiej między swoje uda. Natasha objęła Jackie w talii i przycisnęła siebie do niej, chowając nos w jej szyi. Trwały tak jakiś czas bez ruchu, po prostu oddychając i czerpiąc przyjemność z tej bliskości.

Wtedy Jackie wpadła na naprawdę przewrotny pomył i poruszyła biodrami, przez co głośno wciągnęła powietrze przez uchylone usta, a Natasha jęknęła i sama wykonała mały ruch w przód. Odsunęły się na tyle, żeby móc na siebie spojrzeć. Jackie uniosła rękę do policzka Natashy, nie przerywając ruchów miednicy, a nawet je przyspieszając.

Jackie nie znała powiedzenia “nie plotkuję, z kim się całuję” – ba, pocałunek był dla tej dwójki nieistniejącym pojęciem – ale i tak wolała zachować tę chwilę z Natashą dla siebie. Nie spodziewała się, że ludzkie ciało jest zdolne do odczuwania takich rzeczy. Nie spodziewała się, że pozna te odczucia z Natashą. Biorąc pod uwagę zaskoczenie, które czaiło się w oczach Natashy, dla niej też to wszystko było nowe.

Fakt faktem, że kiedy w końcu osunęły się po ścianie prysznica i usiadły obok siebie, nie mogły złapać oddechu.

— Łał — rzuciła Natasha. Wyciągnęła rękę i przesunęła ją po brzuchu Jackie w dół, ale ta syknęła i odsunęła jej dłoń. Natasha spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

— Już nie było tak… przyjemnie — odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie Jackie. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, uderzając nią w ścianę. — Uch.

— Mm.

Wyglądało na to, że na tym rozmowa się skończyła. Jackie nie była pewna, jak nazwać to, co się między nimi wydarzyło, ale… chyba nawet nie chciała. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że gdyby to było dozwolone, to słyszałaby o tym już wcześniej od innych. Bo ona sama miała dziwną ochotę wykrzyczeć światu, co właśnie zaszło między nią a Natashą.

Natasha właśnie wydała z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk i zerwała się spod prysznica jakby ją poparzyło.

— Tasha…? — zawołała za nią Jackie, wyłączając w końcu prysznic (z podziękowaniem w duchu dla kogokolwiek, kto się zajmuje ogrzewaniem wody). Wstała i wytarła się ręcznikiem, idąc do pokoju.

Natasha grzebała w panelu ściennym jakimiś narzędziami, aż w końcu wysunęła się podkładka z kilkoma pigułami. Pigułkami, o których zażywaniu obie zapomniały w wirze pracy i nauki.

— Więc mam teorię — zaczęła Tasha, zbierając pigułki z podajnika. — Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja zwykle nie czuję aż tak silnego podziwu do twoich mięśni — zerknęła na brzuch Jackie — które teraz z ogromną chęcią bym polizała, nie wiem skąd mi się to wzięło. No, nie wiem, ale przynajmniej podejrzewam. — Uniosła jedną pigułkę w dwa palce i podała Jackie. — Bierzemy je odkąd pamiętamy. Już nawet tego nie kwestionujemy, tylko raz dziennie sięgamy automatycznie po pigułkę. A w ostatnich dniach trochę nam się… zapomniało.

Jackie patrzyła na pigułkę w swojej ręce i starała się sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zaczęła je brać… Ach. Od pierwszej miesiączki. Słuchała Tashy uważnie, bo miała ona rację. Nigdy nawet nie zastanawiała się, co te pigułki powodują, czemu służą. Po prostu powiedziano jej, że wszystkie kobiety takie zażywają, że są one ważnym uzupełnieniem sił organizmu.

— Myślisz, że to wiąże się jakoś z tym, co… zrobiłyśmy? — Jackie nie była pewna, jakimi słowami opisać ich aktywność pod prysznicem. Wiedziała jedynie, że było to bardzo, bardzo dobre i że nie miałaby nic przeciwko powtórzeniu tego jeszcze kiedyś.

Natasha pokiwała głową.

— Jestem tego wręcz pewna. — Zrobiła naprawdę interesującą minę, której Jackie nie była w stanie odczytać. — Ale nie mogę tego dowieść.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, ale Jackie wiedziała, że Natasha zaraz powie coś albo bardzo głupiego, albo bardzo odkrywczego.

— Jeszcze nie mogę, ale jestem pewna, że w Genetix bym mogła.

Cóż. Jackie nie była w stanie zdecydować, czy to było bardzo głupie, czy bardzo odkrywcze.

Obie zaczęły na nowo brać pigułki, bo nie wiedziały, czy czasem długotrwałe odstawienie ich nie będzie skutkować czymś niepożądanym. Natasha porzuciła naukę w Służbach, więc Jackie było łatwiej schować wspomnienie zbliżenia pod prysznicem w głąb umysłu, chociaż lubiła do niego wracać. Już nigdy nie poczuła się tak jak wtedy z Tashą, ale i nie szukała drugi raz tego uczucia. Udało jej się zakwalifikować do Sekcji Specjalnej i często również nie miała czasu o tym myśleć.

Natasha z kolei całkiem nie zrezygnowała z nauki, ale przeniosła się do innej szkoły, nakierowanej wyłącznie na wstąpienie do Genetix. Okazało się, że jest do tego równie dobrze przysposobiona jak do pracy w Służbach, bo równie szybko (chociaż z mniejszym entuzjazmem) pojmowała tematy i zagadnienia. Przez egzaminy wstępne przeszła bez problemów i wstąpiła do Genetix jako druga w klasie, tuż za Reed. Stopniowo pięła się w górę (za Reed, zawsze za Reed) i kiedy tylko dotarła do szczebla, gdzie miała dostęp do wszystkich potrzebnych maszyn i urządzeń, przystąpiła do badania pigułki. Jak się jednak okazało, sam skład nie wystarczał, żeby określić, co też ona mogła powodować, więc musiała dostać się do systemów, a taką możliwość zdobyłaby na najwyższym szczeblu, do którego nawet Reed nie dotarła.

Na szczęście Natasha wiedziała, że można to wszystko ominąć, i zajęła się kończeniem projektu, który zaczęła jeszcze podczas nauki do Służb, a którego nie mogła dopracować. Dum-E była jedynie prototypem. JARVIS była o wiele  bardziej zaawansowaną sztuczną inteligencją. Tasha nie musiała się zbytnio wysilać, aby wpuścić ją do systemu. Za pomocą sztucznej inteligencji Tasha dokopała się do oryginalnej formuły pigułki, wraz z opisem działania.

O ile “przedłużenie średniej długości życia” miało swoje plusy i było zrozumiałe – wszystkie wiedziały, że żyją dłużej niż ludzie z przeszłości, ale pewnie mało kto wiedział, że to przez zażywanie pigułek – o tyle “zamiana popędu seksualnego w pęd ku karierze” rodziło wiele pytań. Pytań, które zaprowadziły Natashę poza Genetix (z którego odeszła, bo już miała, co chciała) aż do Obozów Dekadencji, gdzie nauczyła się wiele o popędzie seksualnym.

Yinsen wprowadziła ją w świat przyjemności i z uśmiechem słuchała o pierwszym zbliżeniu Natashy, tym pod prysznicem z Jackie. Tasha wiele jej zawdzięczała i płakała kilka dni, kiedy Sekcja Specjalna szturmem zdobyła ich obóz – większość mieszkanek aresztowały, ale wypadki śmiertelne niestety również nastąpiły i żaden nie złamał serca Natashy tak jak śmierć swojej mentorki.

Jednak było coś, co Natasha wyniosła z lat spędzonych w Obozie Dekadencji, dzięki czemu mogła normalnie funkcjonować: nie musiała brać pigułek. Pierwsze parę miesięcy pod okiem Yinsen było naprawdę trudne, bo jej organizm był uzależniony od pigułek. O ile mógł wytrzymać parę dni przerwy, to dłuższy okres skutkował wymiotami, dreszczami i gorączką, jakby w organizmie rozwinął się stan zapalny.

Teraz Natasha była przygotowana do życia wśród innych bez zażywania pigułek i wróciła do społeczeństwa, wybierając kolejną drogę kariery: Archeo. Nie wróciła do Służb, bo po Genetix aspirowała wyżej, a praca w Archeo jej pasowała. Nie musiała tam pracować dla ludzi lub z ludźmi, jak w Genetix. Ludzie byli problematyczni, zwłaszcza że wiedziała, czym są faszerowani. A w Archeo często nie musiała nawet kontaktować się z innymi pracownicami.

Nigdy nie była tak wdzięczna za przygodę z Jackie jak teraz. Bo gdyby nie to, Natasha nigdy nie odbyłaby takiej wędrówki, nie znalazłaby się w tej chwili, nie byłaby świadkiem jednego z największych dotychczasowych odkryć.

W pomieszczeniu do obserwacji leżała dwójka osobników; jeden znajdował się w komorze, która powoli go rozmrażała, a drugi był w śpiączce, świeżo po operacji kikuta lewej ręki. Tasha już robiła dla niego protezę.

Osobnicy, jak jej powiedziała Pepper, byli “mężczyznami”.

 


End file.
